MegaMan X: Maverick Hunter Zoey
by Musashi the Master
Summary: First MegaMan XMew Mew Power crossover. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Musashi the Master

2/26/06

MegaMan X: Maverick Hunter Zoey

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated K

Summary: The first MegaMan X/Mew Mew Power crossover that's turned into a series! What if during MegaMan X, (The first game.) X and Zero had some help? What if the person to help was Zoey from Mew Mew Power? And what if anime characters get sent to the MegaMan X timeline to help X and Zoey take on Sigma and his Maverick armies? Find out! X/Zoey and other pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan X, Mew Mew Power or any anime show I put in this fic and I never will.

Chapter 1: It Begins.

"Eight Mavericks? This'll take a while..." MegaMan X, the leader of the Maverick Hunters sighed, "I wish the wars against the human race would end..."

"Well," Zero, MegaMan X's best friend, responded, "We can make that happen, X. We just have to show Sigma what's what. Then this'll be over."

"True, but Zero, we have to hurry, and with eight Mavericks in the way, it'll be a little difficult. Not only that, but we have no idea where Sigma's fortress is!"

"I'll see what I can do about finding Sigma's fortress. Why don't you go and handle the Mav's?"

"Why do I have to be the one to do the fighting?"

"Because, X, you're a better fighter than I am."

"No I'm not! I hate fighting, and you know that!"

"You'll be doing this to end the wars..."

"Fine. Where's the first of them?"

"Chill Penguin is on that one mountain where there always seems to be snow around. You know where I'm talking about, I hope?"

"Yeah, I do. See you later Zero."

"Good luck X!"

"Same to you!" X answered warmly, and then teleported away to find the first Maverick.

Elliot, What's going on? Why am I being called here without the other Mew Mews?" Zoey Hanson, a girl who is a waitress and a Mew Mew asked her boss and the man who gave her and her friends powers, Elliot.

"Because, your powers and fighting skills are needed elsewhere." Answered Elliot.

"But-!"

"No 'buts.' I know that you might not like the idea, but you are needed. You're the strongest of all of the Mew Mews and the only one whom I can trust to send to the time that you will soon disembark to. Now, transform."

Zoey held out a gold pendant with a heart on it and called out "Power Pendant, Metamorphis!" There was a flash of pink light and then she had transformed into her altar ego, Mew Zoey.

Instead of her summer cloths that she was wearing, she now wore a pink tutu like dress with red boots and gloves, a pink waist band on her right arm, and to top it all, she has pink hair and black cat ears and a tail with a red ribbon and a gold bell on it.

"What is it that I must do, Elliot?" Mew Zoey asked.

"When you arrive at the place where I will send you to with this machine," Elliot pointed to a machine that looks like a door. "You must find the ones known as the 'Maverick Hunters.' They need your help, even if they do not yet realize it. The leader's name is MegaMan X, but he is often called just X. Help them to defeat their enemies, the Mavericks, and the leader of the Mavericks, who is known as Sigma. There are only two Maverick Hunters remaining from the recent battles with Sigma: MegaMan X and Zero. The others have been destroyed or captured. In fact, some of them even joined with Sigma for various reasons. Here take this." Elliot handed her a communicator.

"We'll be in touch with this communicator. Step though the doorway Zoey, and good luck."

Elliot presses some buttons and the doorway glowed a bright light.

Mew Zoey motioned toward the doorway and felt herself being teleported through time and possibly space, or both, or just space. There was no way of being sure until she reached her destination.

X had reached a strange capsule-looking thing that he pondered at for a long while. He got closer to it, and a holographic image of an old man appeared. It was his creator, Dr. Light.

"So you've come..." Dr. Light said, "X, I gave you the ability to choose your own path in life, and I hoped the world would allow you to choose a peaceful one. But now it seems that you are destined to fight, or you wouldn't have stumbled upon this capsule. Because I thought the world might need a new champion, I have hidden capsules like this one. If you find and use them you will be able to increase your powers greatly. Step into this capsule and receive an acceleration system to boost your speed. Good luck, X."

X knew that Dr. Light had passed away years ago, and he must have programmed this capsule before he died to get a message through to X. So X did as he had been told, and stepped into the capsule.

Light glowed all around him, and his metal blue boots changed to white, gold, and blue. He tried out his new boots by running, and he was amazed to see how much his speed had been improved. But he still needed to find Chill Penguin, so he moved on.

He searched, destroying various robotic enemies that attacked him, and eventually came upon a steel door that slid open when he touched it. He went in and found that he was in a hallway made of metal covered in ice. On the other end of the hallway was another door that was identical to the one he had come through.

The door behind him latched shut.

Having nowhere else to go, he went through the next door. When he did, it also latched itself. He was now in a room with no exit other than the door that he had come through. On the ceiling was a pull-lever, but, of course, had no idea what it would do. There were blocks of ice all over the room, and there was snow everywhere. Then he noticed on the other side of the room, a fat penguin stood glaring at him. Chill Penguin.

"MegaMan X." Said Chill Penguin, "I had a feeling that you'd come here."

X raised his right arm, and his hand moved and went into his arm. A gun barrel replaced it. It was the weapon that he was programmed with, known as the X Buster

"So, you think you can defeat me?" Chill Penguin asked, obviously amused.

"No, I don't think that. I know it." X answered confidently, "But, if you agree to come back to HQ peacefully-"

"Not a chance!"

"Fine then." X fired a blast of golden energy from his X Buster, and it hit Chill Penguin on the stomach. And so the battle began...

(Mew Zoey's point of view.)

I appeared standing somewhere in the snow. I looked around, and concluded that I was in a room that apparently had been frozen. I started to walk around the block of ice that was in front of me, but I immediately jumped back behind it, for there were two others in this room with me: a very stout, fat penguin and a boy who seemed about my age dressed in what looked like light blue armor.

I peeked around the block of ice and watched the battle. I would have jumped in to fight as well, but I had no idea for what reason they were fighting or whose side was the right one to aid. So for the time being, I only observed.

The penguin was firing blocks of ice at the boy from his beak, and though the boy was dodging most of them, he took quite a few hits. Then the penguin gave up with that and slid on his belly towards the boy, his sharp beak straight ahead.

But the boy jumped and used his feet to kick-jump up the wall that he was against. The penguin crashed into the wall, and it took him a moment to stand up.

While the penguin was busy trying to recover from the impact, the boy's right arm, which I had now realized was a gun, had begun to glow with a green light. The light's color changed to blue, and he fired. An enormous blast of blue energy hit the penguin directly on the back, causing him to fall over.

"That's it!" The penguin shouted in fury, "I've had it with you, MegaMan X! You die now!" From the penguin's beak came frost that struck the boy and froze him in a block of ice.

I gasped as I realized what the penguin had called the boy: MegaMan X. It was the same name that Elliot had said belonged to the leader of the Maverick Hunters, the ones who I was here to help. So of course, I had to help him.

"Heh, you'll be in there for all eternity. I'll make sure of that." The penguin laughed.

"Oh no you won't!" I shouted, now standing on the block of ice that I had been hiding behind.

I jumped from the ice with my Rose Bell in hand, and gave the penguin a good hard kick in on his side (I had been aiming for his head), and I had heard my foot make that 'twang' sound that it would have made if I had struck metal. This penguin was obviously robotic. However, I had left a very decent sized dent to go along with the ones that had already been there from the damage that the boy had done to him.

"Who the heck are you?" The penguin shouted, "How did you get in here?" He seemed both bewildered and angered that I was here.

"I'm Mew Zoey, and I'm here to destroy you. Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!" I said my line, realizing how embarrassing it is. Then I narrowed my eyes fiercely, and demanded, "Tell me who you are."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am Chill Penguin, one of Lord Sigma's eight loyal Mavericks. And I think that I'll be the one to destroy you."

He jumped extremely high and grabbed a lever on the ceiling. Wind began to violently blow around the snow in the room, and the mere force of the wind knocked me over. I was extremely cold in my dress, and now wished that the Mew Mew dresses were a little less skimpy.

But the wind was so strong that the block of ice that MegaMan X was encased in slid across the room and smashed to pieces against the wall. Chill Penguin stopped the blizzard immediately, probably feeling foolish to have done what he had.

(X's point of view)

"What just happened?" I asked, standing up. Then I noticed Chill Penguin and a girl around my age in a battle-ready stance. I nearly laughed hysterically at what she was wearing. It was certainly beautiful on her, but if she were going to fight she'd need a lot more protection than a tutu like dress.

I then notice the strange looking weapon that she held, and the serious look on her face. She was obviously more than she seemed to be if she was able to wield a weapon like that, and from that serious look, she was definitely not as childlike as I would expect from her clothing style.

"Are you MegaMan X?" The girl asked me.

"Yeah, are you a Maverick?" I answered her. I needed to know, and if she was I'd have to do my duty as a Maverick Hunter. She shook her head no, but I still wasn't sure if she was telling the truth.

Chill Penguin had taken this opportunity of distraction to fire a block of ice at the girl. She noticed it right on time, however, and kicks it back at him with her foot. It was a direct hit.

"I don't think that I like you very much," the girl shouted at Chill Penguin, "So I'll see to it that I'll never have to deal with you again! Rose Bell, full power!" She used her bell to create a blast of gold and pink energy that struck Chill Penguin and caused a massive explosion. The whole attack occurred in complete and total silence. When the smoke cleared, Chill Penguin was in pieces. I have to admit, I was very impressed, but who wouldn't be? That technique was deadly.

I walked over to Chill Penguin (or what was left of him) and made my X Buster change back into my hand. I touched a part of him with that hand, for I was very interested in learning his technique of shooting ice. In a moment, I had gained the ability to use the very same attack. I transformed my arm into my X Buster again and tested out my new power by firing at one of the blocks of ice in the room, and then returned my attention to the girl that was there, keeping my X Buster ready.

"Who are you?" I asked her suspiciously. I was still unsure of whether or not she could be trusted.

"My name is Mew Zoey. I have been sent here to help you, MegaMan X." She smiled at me after saying this, as to assure me that she was being truthful. But I was still unsure.

(Mew Zoey's point of view)

It was obvious that he didn't know whether or not he could trust me. I didn't blame him. Why should he trust a total stranger who claims to be here to help him and gives no reason why and no explanation about knowing that he needed help?

"Who sent you?" He asked me, still watching my every move. I noticed that his arm was tense and ready to rise and fire if I made any sudden attempt to attack.

"Elliot, my boss and the one who gave me and my friends the powers of the Red Data Animals." I answered him. "There are five of us, and we are a team that helps to ensure peace on Earth and to maintain justice. Elliot sent me here with instructions to find the Maverick Hunters and aid them in their quest to defeat Sigma and his Mavericks. I promise you that I come to you peacefully."

He still eyed me (and my Rose Bell) suspiciously. He became slightly less tense and said,

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind dropping your weapon and coming back with me to my headquarters. If you truly come to me peacefully then you will do as I say until I learn to trust you, correct?"

I smiled. I was very impressed by his words. He was smart.

"Yes, I will come with you, but I cannot leave my weapon here. It is extremely important to me. I can, however, do this." I held up my Rose Bell and made it disappear into my subspace pocket.

"Very well." He answered, approaching me cautiously, "So you promise me that you will come back to HQ peacefully with no attempts to attack or escape?"

"You have my word." I still smiled sweetly at him, making sure that he would believe me.

He tried to open what appeared to be a door at the other end of the room but it wouldn't budge. He walked up to me and said,

"I need you to hold my hand for a minute."

He held out his left hand, and I took it, deciding that I could trust him if Elliot had sent me here to help him.

There was a red jewel on his helmet that I hadn't noticed until now, and it started glowing. Then we began glowing with a bright light and I felt a familiar sensation of swift levitation. He was teleporting us somewhere, probably to his HQ.

To Be Continued….

Next time: Zoey meets Zero and explains to X and Zero about why she's here.

Update 2011: Special credit to StarFlash for inspiring me to write this story based on her Maverick Hunter Sailor Saturn, sorry it took me a long time to put it in here, StarFlash!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Proof.

Mew Zoey looked around at her new surroundings in awe. Computers and various other machines were all over the place. She knew now that it was the future that she had been sent to, for it was very futuristic technology.

Working at one of the computers was someone who looked the same age as X, and he was wearing red armor much like the blue armor that X wore. From the back of his helmet came long, blond hair that was tied into a ponytail. He had a blue jewel on his helmet that resembled the red one on X's helmet. He looked up and saw X with Mew Zoey.

"Maverick?" Zero asked, directing his question at X.

"Her name is Mew Zoey. She says she's here to help us." X said, glancing at her.

"Oh really?" Zero left the computer and approached them. He looked Zoey in the eyes suspiciously and asked, "How can we be sure you don't work for Sigma?"

That was another name that Elliot had mentioned. Sigma was the leader of the Mavericks, whatever they were, and he was the Maverick Hunters' enemy.

"No, I'm here to help you stop him." Mew Zoey answered him, "I promise, I'm here to help."

"Can you prove it?" Zero inquired.

Proof. They wanted proof. But what proof could she provide?

"That penguin... was he one of the Mavericks that I keep hearing about?"

"Yes." X and Zero answered in unison.

"Well, if I was working with Sigma, why would I destroy him? Isn't that proof enough?"

"We'll have to keep our eyes on you for a while..." X said, "That could have been set up. We're not as gullible as that. If Sigma planned this..."

"I am not on Sigma's side!" Mew Zoey retorted, "I'm under orders to help you!" She then realized the fact that she had rudely snapped at them. That certainly wouldn't earn their trust. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use that tone."

"What makes you think we need your help?" X asked.

Elliot warned me that you might not think that you need me. But he told me that you really do, whether you agree or not. To be honest, he is the one who knows what's going on, not me. I was just sent here, and he told me that I was supposed to help you defeat your enemy."

"We were programmed with the ability to make decisions for ourselves, so whether or not we will accept your help should be up to us." Zero commented.

"Programmed?" Mew Zoey's eyes widened in shock, "Are you... robotic?"

"Well, yeah, we're Reploids..." X said, staring at her, "You mean to tell me that you didn't know that?"

"Well, come to think of it, your arm becoming a gun was strange, but I thought that maybe it was something about your armor..."

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Zero interrupted, "Robots are really common here. If you were from around here, you would've known that X and I were Reploids. Our names are well-known."

"Wait a minute," X said, staring at her, "Are you a Reploid or a human?"

"I'm a human, and no, I'm not from here at all." Mew Zoey told them, now starting to wonder why Elliot hadn't told her more about this place. Maybe he hadn't been allowed to tell her any more than he already had, or maybe he simply didn't know too much himself.

"Well, there we go. You're not with Sigma." X declared, "Sigma is trying to destroy the human race. He wouldn't have you working with him."

"But," Zero said, still suspicious of Zoey, "How do we know that you aren't lying about being human?"

"Tell me how I can prove to you that I am not an enemy. Anything. I will do whatever you tell me to do."

"Alright, then, you wouldn't mind us doing a little test, would you?"

"A test? I guess that would be reasonable. But what kind of test are we talking about, exactly?"

"It's just a small one. See, Reploids don't have blood, therefore they can't bleed." Zero explained, "We need to give you a cut, and if you bleed, you're human."

"Fine with me."

"But Zero, what about the rule?" X asked, shocked that Zero had given the suggestion.

Zero sighed. "We have to break the rule. What else could we do to make sure?"

"What rule, if you don't mind me asking?" Mew Zoey questioned.

"The first and most important rule of robotics," X answered her, "The rule states that no robot may ever harm a human being. If you're telling the truth about being human, then we can't hurt you in any way. Even though it would only be a small cut, it still applies to the rule."

"Then I'll cut myself. There isn't a rule that forbids humans to harm themselves, is there?"

X and Zero stared at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" Zero asked, "You'll cut yourself?"

"I want to prove to you that I am not against you."

"Let her, Zero." X commanded, "How else can we be sure?"

"Alright." Zero answered, turning once again to face Zoey, "Do it, then."

Mew Zoey made her Rose Bell reappear. Zero and X stared at it cautiously, knowing that she could use it to attack them at any moment. But she didn't. She used the sharp blade at the top of her Rose Bell to give herself a cut on her arm, and sure enough, blood came spilling out from the wound.

Mew Zoey winced slightly before making her Rose Bell disappear once again. She looked at X and Zero expectantly.

"Yep, you're human alright," Zero said, "We believe you."

"Yeah," X agreed, "Since you're human, Sigma wouldn't want anything to do with you except maybe to kill you. You're obviously not working with him. We're sorry about not trusting you."

"It's okay," She said to them with a smile, nursing her cut, "I would've been equally as suspicious if I had been in your situation. And as for the cut, I've had worse. Much worse."

"Now that that's settled," Zero said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Zero."

"And I'm X." X said, "Glad you're a part of the team."

"I'm glad to be a part of the team." Mew Zoey responded.

"Let's go and wash that cut now," X suggested, "Sorry we had to make you do that."

"I understand; you don't need to keep apologizing to me." Mew Zoey said, "And I suppose washing it would be a good idea. Thank you."

"You're welcome." X said, and led her out of the room.

Zero returned to the computer and began once again trying to find information. So far, the computer hadn't provided much at all, so soon he'd have to start searching on his own.

(Zero's point of view)

Soon, X and Mew Zoey came back, and Mew Zoey asked what she was supposed to do to help us. Obviously, this 'Elliot' person hadn't given her much information at all.

I suggested that she help me with the search for Sigma's fortress, and X agreed with me. But she objected.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But Elliot told me that my power and fighting skills were needed, and I don't see why they would be needed if I am only to search for information."

X answered her.

"Then you must be here to help us destroy Sigma and the Mavericks, but we can't let you get hurt."

She told us that we didn't need to feel responsible for her and that if she did get hurt, it would be her own fault and we wouldn't be breaking the rule. But X and I still disliked the idea.

"But you're only a human," I said, "How strong could you possibly be?"

Then, X said,

"Wait, Zero. She's really strong. She defeated Chill Penguin- magnificently."

I still was unsure, but if X thought that she could do it, then I had to agree with him. He seemed so sure about her, and that made me feel that he knew what he was doing.

(Mew Zoey's point of view)

I watched X and Zero talk about whether or not I would help to destroy the Mavericks, and finally, they decided that I could fight. I then asked them if they knew the whereabouts of our next target. It turns out that was a part of the job that X and I would carry out from now on. Zero searched for Sigma's fortress, and we would seek out and destroy the Mavericks.

It was already dark out, so X and Zero told me that I should sleep, and that I could help X out tomorrow. I was given a room to stay in, and when I was left alone, I began wondering where this adventure would take me. I knew already that it was very serious, and that it would be an exciting adventure. But how long would it take? How long would I have to stay in the form of Mew Zoey, and hide my identity?

Then I heard Elliot on the communicator he gave me and I answered it.

"Zoey," He said, "Have you earned their trust?"

"Yes." I answered him, "But I have a question. How long are you expecting this to take?"

"I am not sure."

"Then... do I have to keep my identity a secret from them the whole time? Can't I show them who I am?"

"Well, I don't see how it would hurt if they promise to keep it a secret. But they absolutely cannot tell anyone."

"I understand that. And um, just to double-check, I'm supposed to help them fight, right?"

"Of course. You are to help them in any way you can. They need you, Zoey. And although I am not sure how long it will take, I know that it will take a long time. Good luck."

He turned off the communicator, and I left the room to find X and Zero.

(Normal point of view)

"X? Zero?" Mew Zoey said, entering the room where she had first arrived. They were both there.

"I thought that you were going to go to sleep now." X said with a smile, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Mew Zoey answered, "I just have to show you something."

"What?" Zero asked.

"Well, I have more than one appearance... more than one identity. My true name is Zoey Hanson. Mew Zoey is who I am to a lot of people, but Zoey is who my friends and family know me as." She de-transformed, and X and Zero stood speechless. She looked so much less fierce in this form.

"How come you chose to show us Mew Zoey first?" Zero asked.

"I didn't, really, that's just the form that I was in when I met up with X. I can't use my Rose Bell's powers unless I transform into Mew Zoey. Well, actually, I can use my cat like abilities when I'm Zoey, but all I can do is use my cat like powers. So when I'm doing something that could be dangerous, I transform."

"How interesting... are you sure you're human?" X asked, starting to get suspicious again.

"Yes. I'm human, I swear."

"X, whether she's human or not, she obviously isn't a robot. And it's pretty easy to see that she is on our side. I say we can trust her."

X nodded. "You should get some sleep now, Mew Zoey, er, Zoey."

"Okay. Thank you."

Zoey returned to her room and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, at Sigma's fortress...

"So, Chill Penguin has been destroyed..." Sigma muttered to himself, "I knew the Maverick Hunters would try to stop my plans. Oh well. They won't be in the way for much longer, anyway. I'm sure my other Mavericks will take care of them."

To Be Continued…

Next time: X and Zoey take on Flame Mammoth.


	3. Chapter 3: Flame Mammoth

Chapter 3: Flame Mammoth

The next morning, X and Zoey started searching for the next Maverick, while Zero went to look for Sigma's fortress. X and Zoey decided that they would start looking at an old and abandoned robot factory, where X had picked up some strange signals of some kind.

Once they entered the factory, the first thing that they notice was the heat. They walked a little farther and came to a ledge. Below them was a stream of lava. Ahead of them was a conveyor belt, and robotic parts were being dropped onto it from tubes on the ceiling. The conveyor belt dumped the parts into the lava below.

"Let me guess," Zoey said, "This is an old robot factory?"

"Yeah," X answered her, "But I can't believe that it's still in use… it's supposed to be abandoned."

"Then someone or something is definitely here."

"Let's go."

Zoey nodded. "But first," she said, "I'm going to transform. Just in case."

X watched as she held out her pendant and shouted her transformation phrase. After a flash of pink light, and she was wearing her tutu like dress again, and upon her face was that courageous look found only in the greatest warriors. X didn't know why, but he felt…. Strange. He couldn't help but smile.

'She looks beautiful in that outfit.' X thought, surprising himself. Why had he thought that?

"X? Are we ready?" Zoey asked.

"Uh, yeah, let's go." X answered, deciding to try and ignore this strangeness within him. Maybe it would go away.

"So, MegaMan X has arrived." Flame Mammoth noted, watching and looking at what seemed to be a large television screen. The security cameras had spotted both X and Zoey.

"But who is that girl with him? Oh well, I'll just destroy her too. It shouldn't be that hard- she looks weak. And just look at her clothes! She has no armor on at all! What a ridiculous excuse of a Maverick Hunter! I'm sure even Sigma would find humor in this."

Sigma turned to look at the large screen that showed the image of Flame Mammoth.

"What is it?" Sigma asked, "Why are you contacting me?"

"Sigma," Flame Mammoth answered, "I thought that you might want to know that MegaMan X has come."

"Then destroy him."

"Of course, of course, but I thought that you might also want to know about what seems to be a new Hunter."

"What? A new Hunter, eh?"

"Yes, a girl. Look at what the security cameras caught."

The screen immediately changed from an image of Flame Mammoth to the video, and Sigma watched as the girl that was there did something that made her clothing change. She said something to X, X responded, and the two of them continued to move through the factory.

Flame Mammoth reappeared on the screen.

"That pathetic girl is a Maverick Hunter?" Sigma asked, a little annoyed that Flame Mammoth had wasted his time by showing him this. "She can't be. She obviously doesn't have what it takes to have made the cut to be a Hunter. There must be some other reason that she's tagging along with X. And why does she have the ability to change her clothing? What is the purpose of that? Yes, there is obviously some other reason. Don't bother me again, Flame Mammoth, unless it is something important."

"Yes sir."

The screen shut off.

After jumping from one conveyor belt to another, X and Zoey continued until they came to an area with more ledges to jump across before pressing on, X noticed that a part of the ceiling looked different. Instead of straight, gray, smooth concrete, it was made of blocks. They were purplish in color, and were made of a different kind of substance.

"It's so hot..." Zoey said, and then pointed under the ledges up ahead, "Look, there's more lava down there."

X looked away from the strange area of the ceiling and saw that there was another river of lava, this one moving a bit faster than the last.

"The quicker we move, the sooner we'll be out of here. Come on, let's keep going, unless, do you need a rest?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Let's go."

So, together, they leapt for the next ledge. But when they landed, lava burst from the river below, barely missing them. It melted through a part of the ledge in a matter of seconds, and X and Zoey hurriedly jumped to the next. But it happened again, and again, and again. Eventually, they made it onto a more solid ground.

"That was fun," Mew Zoey commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, fun." X said in the same sarcastic tone.

They moved on until they came to more conveyor belts. Again, there was lava below, and tubes above. But there wasn't anything coming out of these tubes at the moment.

X jumped onto the first conveyor belt. Zoey was about to follow, but she saw that a machine above X was about to drop.

"Move!" She shouted at him, and he did so just in time, barely escaping being flattened by the machine.

He jumped back over to her, and stared at the machine, which had gone back up to the ceiling.

"That was close." Mew Zoey said, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that..." X answered.

At that moment, an old robot part fell from the tube, and moved along the conveyor belt until it was directly under the machine. The machine dropped, and the part was flattened.

"That could've been me." X noted, "Thank you."

Mew Zoey looked over at him and said, "What did you expect? We're partners, we look out for each other, right? No- we're more than partners, we're friends."

X smiled. "Yeah," he said, "We're friends.

" Now then, shall we continue?"

"Let's go!" X answered enthusiastically.

They jumped across the conveyor belts, carefully timing themselves as they passed the crushing machines.

"They're getting close," Flame Mammoth told himself, "They'll be here any moment. It's almost playtime."

X and Zoey had made it to an area of the factory where there were several pipes. They walked across them, and came to a door. A door that was identical to the one that X had gone through before the battle with Chill Penguin. The two of them went through without hesitation, and came to a hallway. On the other end of the hall was another door. They walked through this one as well, ready for whatever awaited them on the other side.

The floor in this room was just a conveyor belt, and it carried them forward into the room. Waiting at the other side was an enormous robotic mammoth, with a look on his face that told he was ready for battle.

The conveyor belt stopped when they reached him.

"So X, you're brining little girls into this dangerous war now, are you?" He laughed. He then turned to Mew Zoey. "Listen girlie, it would be wise of you to stay out of all of this. But then again, you won't ever be leaving this room alive anyway!" He laughed again.

"Be quiet!" Mew Zoey ordered, who do you think you are?"

"I am Flame Mammoth. A Maverick."

X pointed his X Buster at Flame Mammoth and said, "We can destroy you here and now, but we would rather you surrender and accompany us to HQ. Power down or face us."

"You have got to be kidding me, X," Flame Mammoth said, "Why would I do that?"

"I suspected you'd refuse. Alright then, are you ready, Zoey?"

Mew Zoey nodded, and her Rose Bell appeared in her hand.

"Ooh, a bell." Flame Mammoth mocked, "I'm in trouble now." He laughed again. "You won't even be able to touch me with that."

Zoey began to rush at him with her Rose Bell ready, but the conveyor belt turned on and moved both she and X backward.

But this didn't stop X. He immediately began firing his buster gun at Flame Mammoth, who fell over. He got right back up, however, and from his trunk came a trumpeting cry, and the conveyor belt changed direction. The two were now heading for Flame Mammoth, and even if they tried to run the other way, it would get them nowhere.

Flame Mammoth jumped into the air, and looked as though he was going to crush them both. But X grabbed Zoey by the arm and began running in the same direction as the conveyor belt. Flame Mammoth went right over them.

"I'm sorry about grabbing you like that." X apologized, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, not at all. Let's continue the fight." Mew Zoey said, tightening her grasp on her Rose Bell.

"Look," X whispered, "This conveyor belt is obviously giving Flame Mammoth an advantage, so this won't be easy."

"It may be able to help him," Zoey whispered back, "But that doesn't mean that it can't help us too. We need to just work with it."

"Alright, let's do it then."

Flame Mammoth cried out again, and the conveyor belt changed direction once more.

"Stay on this side of him, I have an idea." X said. Mew Zoey nodded, and X dashed between Flame Mammoth's legs and kick-jumped off of the wall. While he was in the air, he fired a charged up blast at Flame Mammoth.

Flame Mammoth turned around to face him, and Mew Zoey saw her opportunity. She couldn't use her Rose Bell's powers, because she might hit X along with Flame Mammoth. So this time, she would have to use her own strength.

She rushed up behind him and repeatedly kicked him in his back with her foot with full force. However, it didn't have much of an effect.

Flame Mammoth turned around and from his trunk came a stream of fire that Zoey was only lucky to dodge.

"Zoey, you okay?" X asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! Stop worrying about me, I'm distracting you!"

"Hm, you care for her, don't you, X?" Flame Mammoth asked, grabbing Mew Zoey with his trunk and lifting her above his head. Mew Zoey had dropped her Rose Bell in surprise.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

Completely ignoring her, Flame Mammoth laughed and said to X, "She is a lot lighter than I had expected her to be... X, she isn't a Reploid at all, is she? I was curious about her lack of armor, but now I see. She is a human. A small, weak, and fragile human!" He smiled evilly as his grasp tightened around Zoey.

"Stop it!" She cried, "I can't... I can't breathe...!"

"STOP!" X commanded, "Let her go NOW!"

His grip loosened, and Mew Zoey gasped for air.

"X, are you forgetting why we Mavericks are in this war? We want to rid this world of all humans. This girl should be no exception." Once again he tightened his grasp. In a moment, he loosened, and then tightened again, Zoey crying out in pain, for after every time he loosened, he would squeeze her tighter than he had before.

X knew what he was doing. He was making her suffer. X wasn't going to stand for it. He charged up his blaster and aimed it at Flame Mammoth's stomach. He dropped Zoey in surprise, and Mew Zoey grabbed her Rose Bell and went to stand next to X.

"Thank you," She said, still panting.

X nodded and smiled.

"X, may I take care of him?"

"Yes."

"Rose Bell, full power!"

She struck Flame Mammoth with the exact same attack that she had used to destroy Chill Penguin. Flame Mammoth roared in pain and that was the last of his voice that they heard. X walked over to a piece of what used to be Flame Mammoth and copied his technique of fire. Now, his X Buster was also a flamethrower.

"Are you alright?" X asked Zoey, who was now sitting on the ground, taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, I think so. Any tighter and he would've killed me..." She answered, "X, thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. I couldn't let Flame Mammoth kill our newest Maverick Hunter, now could I?"

Mew Zoey looked up at him, a little surprised.

"Yes," X answered her silent question, "You are one of us. You're a Maverick Hunter. A part of the team."

Mew Zoey smiled.

"Let's get back to HQ." X suggested, holding out his hand. Mew Zoey took it and the teleported away.

To Be Continued.

Next time: X and Zoey confront Storm Eagle and Zoey convinced Storm Eagle to the side of good.


	4. Storm Eagle: Maverick or Hunter?

Chapter 4: Storm Eagle: Maverick or Hunter?

After returning, Zero told X and Zoey that while he was searching for Sigma's fortress, he may have found another Maverick.

"Are you sure?" X asked him.

"I'm pretty sure," Zero answered, "But I didn't see the Maverick. I just picked up something on radar that I thought seemed unusual."

"Where?" Zoey questioned.

"The air base. So it isn't too far from here." Zero answered, "Even if it isn't a Maverick, you should check it out, just to be sure."

X looked over at Zoey.

"Are you up for this or do you want to rest a while?" He asked her.

"Are you kidding, X?" Zoey laughed, "Of course I'm ready! Just as long as you are."

X smiled.

"Alright then, let's go!"

So they left for the air base immediately, and Zero continued searching for Sigma's fortress, hoping that this time he'd have some luck.

"This place is huge..." Zoey said, "How are we ever going to find whatever it is that Zero picked up?"

"Well," X answered, also looking around the huge air base, "It may take a while, but we'll find it... whatever it was."

"Are you expecting it to be a Maverick?"

"Yes."

"What are the chances?"

"I'd say it's a fifty-fifty chance. But we won't find anything if we just stand here talking."

"You're right."

So they moved on through the air base, and they soon came to a tower-like wall that they had to climb over. When they got to the top, X looked down and saw some gas tanks. They seemed to be blocking an opening to something, and X wanted to see what it was. He knew just what to use to get them out of the way, too. They were marked, "WARNING: FLAMMABLE."

"Stay here, Zoey, I'll be right back." X told her.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked.

"I'm going to check something out."

"Alright, be careful."

So X went down the other side of the tower, and went over to the tanks. He switched his X Buster to his flamethrower, and blasted one of the tanks. The tank exploded, and caused all of the others to explode as well, one by one. Just as he had thought, they had been blocking an opening.

X walked into the gap that he had un-blocked. Inside, he was pleased to find one of the capsules that Dr. Light had said that he had hidden. He approached it, and an image of Dr. Light appeared.

"This capsule contains an enhancement for your helmet which will allow you to break certain things with a head-butt." Dr. Light said, "Step into the capsule."

X did so, and just like before, light glowed around him. This time, his helmet changed. His helmet was now white, gold, and blue, just as his boots were.

X looked up and saw the same type of blocks that he had seen in the old robot factory.

'Hmm... I wonder...' X thought.

He kick-jumped up the wall and hit the blocks with his head. Thanks to the helmet, he didn't feel anything, but the blocks broke easily.

"I think we may have to go back to that robot factory and check that ceiling out later." X said.

X returned to Zoey, who had been sitting and waiting for him to come back.

"You look different... you're wearing a new helmet." Zoey said, "I like this one better."

"Thanks," X said with a smile, "But now that I have it, we need to go back to that robot factory sometime."

"Why?"

"This helmet can break certain things, and I saw something that it can break in a very odd place at the robot factory. I just want to investigate it later, that's all."

"Alright. But right now, we need to keep looking around here, don't we?"

"Yeah, let's keep going."

After exploring for some time, they finally saw someone. It was what seemed to be another Maverick. He looked like a cross between a man and an eagle, and the look on his face showed malice.

(Zoey's point of view)

Even though the first two Mavericks had been frightening, the look on this one's face made him look even more fierce and evil than they had. He looked strong, too, but this I had expected.

X aimed his gun at Storm Eagle, and said word-for-word what he had said to Flame Mammoth: "We can destroy you here and now, but we would rather you surrender and accompany us to HQ. Power down or face us." How many times would these Mavericks have to refuse this offer before he got it through his head that they wouldn't listen to him? He had to approach it differently than the way he was now.

"Why on earth would I, Storm Eagle, surrender to you, Blue Boy?" the Maverick asked.

I had known that he was going to refuse...

"Storm Eagle," I said, "I would like to ask you something myself."

X looked over at me and whispered, "Why haven't you transformed yet?" I answered his question in a whisper as well. "X, I'm a lot like you. I'd rather try to persuade enemies to switch sides before having to fight with them. But you can't get them to agree the way you're doing it. You can't offer once and give up. You need to keep trying. Make an offer they can't refuse. Trust me, will you?" X didn't look too sure, but he agreed.

"What do you want to ask, you scrawny little pest?" Storm Eagle asked with impatience.

"I want to know why you Mavericks are all so loyal to someone like Sigma. I have reason to believe that he treats you all terribly." From the look Storm Eagle now held, I knew that he didn't know exactly how to answer my question. It took him a moment, but he did answer.

"Because," He said, "We Mavericks share the same goal that Sigma does. We want to annihilate the human race."

"Why? Was it not humans who created you? Without humans, how would you even exist in this world?" Again, he seemed flustered, but he answered this question more quickly than before.

"Humans only created Reploids to work for them. So that we could make everything easier for them. Humans are greedy, disgusting creatures that don't deserve to have life."

"Well those 'greedy, disgusting creatures' are the ones who so generously gave you the gift of life."

"GENEROUSLY? They built us so that we could be servants!"

"Isn't that how Sigma is treating you?"

"N-no! Lord Sigma treats us well! He cares for our well being!"

"Let me put it this way, Storm Eagle. Humans built you so that you could help them, that are true. But in return, they were willing to co-exist with you on this planet, and treat you just as they would treat anyone else. Even though Reploids were built to help mankind, that didn't mean that mankind was going to stop helping itself. Humans would still have jobs, as you would, you see? Sigma is using you to destroy the humans because he wants to be the dominant ruler of this planet. That means that once he gets what he wants, there's a good chance that he will treat you the way that you seem to think humans do."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"If you join with us to help save the human race, then you would be in a position for a much better future. If you become a Hunter yourself and help to save the human race, you will be a hero, and the humans will treat you as such. You will be honored, Storm Eagle. You won't get that honor if you stay with Sigma. All I ask is that you think about what I've told you. I've been in a lot of battles. I know some one who is going to betray his race because his race was evil, and I can almost guarantee that Sigma is planning on turning on each and every one of you Mavericks in the end of this war. Don't go down that road. Join us. Put your strength and power towards a life worth living."

Storm Eagle stared at me with wide eyes. He obviously was taking in what I was saying.

"How can I be sure that you won't betray me if I join you?" He asked.

"Storm Eagle... we won't. Believe me, we won't."

"Do I have your word?"

"You do."

I smiled, and I remember what Dren told me after our battle.

(Flashback)

Dren and I were panting heavily; I was left to fight Dren while the other Mew Mews were fighting Sardon and Tart.

"Zoey, fighting you made me realize the truth; Deep Blue will torment your people and our people once he conquers Earth. So I'm going to betray the Cyniclons." He told me.

I gasped. "Dren… you are?"

He nodded.

I smiled weakly; for once I'm starting to have feelings for him. Then I fell into the floor and went back to my normal form. Dren picked me up and teleported I back to my house in my room, there he lay me in the bed.

"I'm going to hide from the Cyniclons and the Earthlings, you may never see me again, but I will always love you kitten." He said those last words to me and teleport out of here, never to be seen again.

(End flashback)

(X's point of view)

Zoey had come closer to converting a Maverick than I ever had. I was impressed. No, I was more than impressed. I was amazed. She was very convincing.

Storm Eagle looked over at me, and I nodded to assure him that I promised not to betray him.

"Sigma won't be happy with me..." Storm Eagle said with a sigh. "But the chance to be honored by so many is impossible to refuse. I am not taken seriously among the Mavericks, and I can see that you are most definitely not lying to me. I will join you. But if you treat me at all unfairly..." Storm Eagle sent a warning glance towards both of us.

"We won't." Zoey assured him. I lowered my gun, realizing that I had it aimed at Storm Eagle for this whole time. I made my gun into my hand again, so that I didn't look threatening.

Storm Eagle still looked unsure.

"Storm Eagle, every word that she has just said is true. We will treat you as an equal. You have our word." I assured him.

Storm Eagle looked more confident now, and approached us. He held out his arm.

"X," He said, "You have the ability to copy other Reploids' abilities. Take mine. You may need it in this war."

I did so, and tested it. It was a tornado technique; very powerful. Needless to say, I was pleased. I was also proud of Zoey for bringing another Hunter into our ranks. Having her around would definitely make things easier.

To Be Continued…

Next time: X, Zoey and Storm Eagle take on Spark Mandrill and Sigma takes an interest on Zoey and orders the remaining Mavericks to capture her and is working on a project that rips anime characters from their dimensions and sends them to the MMX timeline.


	5. Chapter 5: Spark Mandrill

Chapter 5: Spark Mandrill

Storm Eagle knew the locations of the remaining Mavericks, so this made finding them a lot easier. The one that they were planning to go after next was Spark Mandrill, who was located at the power plant.

"Will you be coming with us, Storm Eagle?" Zoey asked Storm Eagle.

"Yes." Storm Eagle replied, "I know Spark Mandrill well. I know both his strengths and his weaknesses. Not only that, but I know way around that power plant distinctly, as I have gone there many times. Sigma sent Spark Mandrill there to cut off the city's power, which would not only disable the city's communications, but also stop you from being able to use your computers to help you stop us."

"Interesting plan." X stated, "Let's make sure it doesn't work."

"Hey," Zero said to Storm Eagle, "You wouldn't happen to know where Sigma's fortress is, by any chance, would you?"

"Unfortunately, no…" Storm Eagle said, "None of us have ever been allowed there. The only one besides Sigma who has been to his fortress is Vile. Vile is second in command next to Sigma. None of us other Mavericks have seen Sigma's fortress, nor do we know of its location."

Zero sighed. "All right then... I'll keep searching..."

"And we'll take care of Spark Mandrill." X said.

"Good luck, Zero." Zoey said.

"Same to you." Zero said with a smile.

A purple Reploid entered Sigma's chamber. Atop his right shoulder was a gun of some kind. Nothing could be seen of his face-but for a moment, a blood-red light shone from beneath his helmet from where his left eye would be.

"Lord Sigma..." He said. "I'm afraid that I have some bad news, Sir."

"What is it now, Vile?" Sigma asked, turning to face him, a glare fixed upon his face.

"Lord Sigma, Flame Mammoth has been destroyed."

"What?" Sigma shouted furiously.

"It's true, Sir. But I think that you may want to take a look at what the security cameras caught... there appears to be a new Hunter in their ranks."

"Flame Mammoth already told me that. I've seen the weak little girl already, and I'm sure she isn't anything to worry about."

"You may wish to rethink that, Lord Sigma."

Vile showed the security tape to Sigma. Sigma watched the fight with interest, and his interest grew when he saw the girl use an incredible blast of energy that annihilated Flame Mammoth with ease. After the battle, he saw the girl and X discussing something, but unfortunately, there was no sound to the video, so neither Vile nor Sigma could hear what they were talking about. Neither of them, however, really cared what they were saying anyway.

"It seems that the Maverick Hunters didn't make a bad choice when they brought her into their ranks." Sigma muttered, "On any normal occasion, I would want a powerful Maverick Hunter like her disposed of... however, why put such power to waste?" A malicious smile spread across Sigma's face. "She would make for a wonderful addition to our team, don't you think, Vile? All that it will take is some minor reprogramming... I want her brought to me as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Vile answered, "I'll spread the word."

"By the way, how's our little project coming along?" Sigma asked.

"It is ready. Just give me the word and I can activate it anytime." Vile answered.

"Good, you may activate it and show me the results later." Sigma smiled evilly.

"Thank you sir." With that, he left the room to activate the mysterious machine that Sigma built.

Vile was in front of a machine that looks like a generator, on top of it is a rod that can make something even without being connected to a machine and on the rod was the letters, Project UNI.

Vile presses some buttons and the machine glowed a bright light, after a few seconds, the light died down and Vile has a evil grin on his face even though we don't see it.

"There, now all we have to do is wait for someone from those dimensions to come out." Vile said evilly.

And he left to contact the remaining Mavericks.

Vile contacted all of the remaining Mavericks to tell them Sigma's orders. He told them that if they see her, they are to capture her, not to destroy her. Vile contacted them through screens like the one that Flame Mammoth had used to speak with Sigma before he was destroyed. Spark Mandrill was the last Maverick that Vile contacted.

"What about the others?" Spark Mandrill asked.

"Do what you want with X and Zero." Vile replied, "The only one that Sigma wants is the girl. Try not to damage her too much if she shows up."

"Yes, Vile."

The screen then shut off.

By now, X, Storm Eagle, and Zoey (who had already transformed into Mew Zoey) had all arrived at the power plant.

"So, Storm Eagle..." Zoey said as the trio walked through the power plant, "You said that you know this 'Spark Mandrill's' weakness, didn't you?"

"Yes." Storm Eagle answered, "Ice."

"That won't be a problem." X said confidently, "Thanks to Chill Penguin I can change my buster gun into an ice blaster."

"Yes, but in order to fight him, you must reach him first." Storm Eagle said, "And if I know Spark Mandrill as well as I think I do, he will try to stop you before you get anywhere near him." Before Storm Eagle could continue, the lights went out, leaving the group in complete darkness. "And I have no doubt that he has prepared for our arrival." Storm Eagle finished.

"Well if he thinks that a little darkness is going to stop us, he'd better think again." X stated, "I was built to be able to see in the dark, so getting through here won't be difficult for me."

"The same goes for me." Storm Eagle declared.

"Then I'll have to follow your lead." Zoey said.

"Take my hand." X said to Zoey. It took her a moment to find his hand, but she did. "There. Now let's keep going."

So the three of them continued through the power plant, Mew Zoey never letting go of X's hand.

"Why did the lights go out? Do you think he knows we're here?" Zoey asked.

"No." Storm Eagle answered, "I doubt it. There are motion detectors around the power plant that will shut off the lights if they detect something. We set them off, but only the ones in this part of the building. I had forgotten about them until now. I don't think Spark Mandrill knows that we're here yet."

"It probably won't take him long to find out, though." X said as he guided Mew Zoey around a corner.

"Wonderful." Zoey said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the lights flickered back on.

"We've gotten out of the range of the motion detectors." Storm Eagle informed. "But I'm sure there will be more."

A small alarm went off in Spark Mandrill's chamber. He grinned slightly.

"My, my..." He said, "It seems I have company..."

As Storm Eagle had said, there were many other areas with motion sensors that would shut out the lights. Even so, their venture through the power plant seemed far too easy. Soon, they made it to the great steel doors that they all knew Spark Mandrill must be behind.

"You ready?" X asked.

"Yes." Storm Eagle said confidently.

Mew Zoey nodded.

"Then let's go."

They marched through the doors without any further hesitation, and after passing through the hallway they entered a pitch-black room.

"Welcome." Laughed a voice that came from the opposite side of the chamber. The lights flickered on to reveal Spark Mandrill, who was watching Mew Zoey with interest. "So, you are the one Sigma wants..." Then his eyes fell upon Storm Eagle.

"Storm Eagle?" He exclaimed, "What are you doing with them?"

"I am a Maverick Hunter now, Spark Mandrill." Storm Eagle replied, "And if you're smart you'll join them as well."

"No." Spark Mandrill said flatly, "I will not turn on Lord Sigma, you bird-brained traitor!" Spark Mandrill hit the ground with his fist, and orbs of electrical energy formed and headed straight for the trio of hunters. Storm Eagle flew into the air to dodge while X kick-jumped the wall and Zoey leapt to the side. The only one that got hit was X, for the electricity had gone up the wall right after him.

"AAAAAAH!" He cried before falling to the ground unconscious.

"X!" Mew Zoey cried, "No!"

"Zoey, don't drop your guard, look out!" Storm Eagle shouted from above. Another two orbs of electricity were heading for her, and again she dodged, but this time not by much. She hurried over to X's side.

"X, wake up!" She shouted, "You have to wake up, we need you!"

While Mew Zoey was distracted, Spark Mandrill prepared for an attack, but Storm Eagle fired a blast of wind at him, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Nice shot." Zoey commented as she made her Rose Bell appear. "My turn." Zoey rushed at Spark Mandrill and rapidly attacked him by kicking him so hard; she succeeded in giving him quite a bit of damage before he knocked her away with a swift blow to her side.

"Are you alright?" Storm Eagle questioned with concern.

"I'm fine." Mew Zoey assured him as she stood back up. It was then she realized that she had dropped her Rose Bell when she was hit, and now Spark Mandrill was standing between her and the weapon.

'Uh-oh.' She thought, backing away a little. 'What now…?'

"Listen, girl," Spark Mandrill said, "Lord Sigma ordered your capture, and I must obey his command. Why don't you surrender and make this easier for the both of us?"

"No!"

Storm Eagle fired a blast of wind again, blowing Spark Mandrill away from the Rose Bell, giving Zoey a chance to get it. But Spark Mandrill got up right away, and also made a dash for it. Unfortunately, he got to it first. Zoey looked over to X, who still hadn't gotten up.

"X!" She shouted. "Get up!"

Storm Eagle swooped down from the air and struck Spark Mandrill hard in the back, making him drop the Rose Bell. Zoey grabbed it and began to attack again. She and Storm Eagle worked together, but weren't doing well. She didn't want to use her Rose Bell's powers because the room was too small and she was afraid something would go wrong.

A blast from X's X Buster struck Spark Mandrill on the shoulder, making everyone look in X's direction.

"You got up!" Zoey and Storm Eagle exclaimed gladly.

"Yeah, and it looks like you two could use some help." X answered, changing his X Buster into an ice blaster. He fired at Spark Mandrill, turning him into a statue of glittering ice.

However, just when they all thought he had been defeated, he broke out of the ice.

"How dare you!" He shouted angrily, sending more orbs of electricity flying throughout the room.

But X fired his ice blaster at him again, and he froze once more. Again, he broke out, but this time he was too weak to attack. Obviously the ice had taken its toll. X turned his weapon back into his X Buster, and he charged it for one last blow. Spark Mandrill tried to get out of the way, but to no avail. The blast hit him, and hard, successfully destroying him.

Storm Eagle landed and stared at his former teammate solemnly. "It's a shame he didn't join us." He said, "But we shouldn't let his power go to waste. X?"

X nodded and walked over to Spark Mandrill. As he had with all the other Mavericks, he touched Spark Mandrill and gained his power. After testing it, he found that it was the same attack that he had used on them, the electrical orbs.

"I have a question…" Mew Zoey said, "Why did Spark Mandrill say that Sigma has ordered my capture? What would Sigma want with me? I'm human; I thought he wants nothing to do with humans."

"You're human?" Storm Eagle exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes." Zoey answered.

"Well then Sigma probably thinks you're a Reploid; I certainly did…"

"But why does he want to capture me?"

"After what you did to Chill Penguin and Flame Mammoth, why wouldn't he want to get his hands on you?" X said, "Either he wants to destroy you, or make you work for him. So we'll have to be a little more careful from now on."

To Be Continued…

Next Time:

X: We have to find Sting Chameleon.

Zoey: Hey, I know you.

Rika: You know us?

Henry: This is starting to get weird, and where are we?

Takato: And what's a Reploid?

Storm Eagle: I believe Sigma is behind why you're here in our dimension.

Sting Chameleon: Nyah ha ha ha! X! Bring the girl to me if you want to save this creature!

Terriermon: Henry!

Henry: Terriermon!

Zoey: X, you won't let him take me and let him bring me to Sigma, won't you?

X: I will protect you from Sigma and his Mavericks no matter the cost.

Zoey: X…

Renamon: We got to find Terriermon.

Dr. Light: Use the new armor I designed for you X.

X: I will.

Zoey: Next time on Maverick Hunter Zoey; Sting Chameleon, part 1: Meet the Digimon Tamers. See you next mission Maverick Hunter.


	6. Sting Chameleon, Part 1

Chapter 6: Sting Chameleon, part 1: Meet the Digimon Tamers.

(Zoey's point of view)

The next morning, I got to the computer room, there I saw Zero still looking for Sigma's fortress and X and Storm Eagle watching him work. I smiled when I saw X, when I see him; I got some strength to help him fight the Mavericks. But for some reason, I start to have feelings for him. Do I love him? It's true, I do love X. But I can't figure the right time to tell him. I'll think about it later.

"Still any luck finding Sigma's fortress, Zero?" I asked him.

Zero sighed, "No, I still don't any luck, but I'm starting to get the trail a bit warmer. Anyway, you and the others should go after the next Maverick."

"Who is the next Maverick, Storm Eagle?" I asked Storm Eagle.

"His name is Sting Chameleon, a Reploid who can blend into the area, making him invisible, making his targets hard to see him and can attack from blending. So we have to be more careful. He is hiding in the forest, which makes it a good place for him to blend in." He answered.

I nodded and I transformed into my Mew form.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

X and Storm Eagle nodded and we teleported to the forest area while Zero continues searching for Sigma's fortress.

(Meanwhile, at Sting Chameleon's lair.)

Sting Chameleon was ordered by Sigma to capture Zoey if she should show up. He was checking the forest area. He hasn't spotted X and Zoey yet.

"Hmm… Where is that girl? Maybe I should check another area." He switched to another area until he saw something interesting.

"Where are we, Goggle Head?" Asked a red haired girl in a white and blue t-shirt, and blue pants. She was accompanied by a yellow human like fox with purple gloves with Ying Yang symbols on them; she was walking like a human. Their names are Rika and Renamon.

"I really don't know. We were going to the Digital Word for a field trip, but we got sucked into a purple portal that brought us to this forest that we didn't recognize." Answered a boy with yellow goggles, a blue t-shirt, and white pants. He is accompanied by a red dinosaur like creature, whose chest is white and has a strange symbol and has marks over his body. Their names are Takato and Guilmon.

"Well, we got to find someone that knows this place more than we do. Otherwise, we can be stuck here." Replied a boy with blue hair, a brown shirt with an orange vest, and black pants. He has a white rabbit like creature with large floppy ears with the points green. Their names are Henry and Terriermon,

"I just hope you're right, Henry." Takato sighed.

They continued their way unknowing that Sting Chameleon was watching them.

"Nyah Ha ha ha ha! So, Lord Sigma's project worked. Aha! I got an idea! I kidnap one of those creatures and X will have to save the creature, but in order to save it, he must hand over the girl to me. Nyah ha ha ha! Brilliant, Sting Chameleon, brilliant!" He said evilly.

(X's point of view)

We have arrived at our destination. It was a tropical forest with some machines in some of them.

"It's beautiful…" Zoey said in awe.

I smiled at what she said, and I started thinking about her in that beautiful dress again. Why? Why am I thinking this way? Is there something inside me that makes me feel this way?

"Hmm? I'm getting an ancient reading in the direction we're facing." Storm Eagle pointed out.

'Could it be another Light Capsule?' I thought to myself.

"Let's go check it out." Zoey suggested.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." I agreed. And we headed off to the location of the ancient reading.

(Normal point of view.)

X, Zoey and Storm Eagle continued on the way to the ancient reading's location, destroying robotic enemies that get in their way. Soon they come across two paths, one up, and one down. Storm Eagle suggested that the ancient reading is up, so they took the upper path, and then they came across a dead end.

"It's a dead end. But I don't see anything that is ancient." Zoey said confusedly.

"Still, we have to keep our eyes open for anything suspicious." Storm Eagle pointed out.

Suddenly blocks came falling out of nowhere, blocking the exit.

"We're trapped!" Zoey exclaimed.

"No, we can remove the blocks by defeating the enemy that controls them." Storm Eagle said calmly.

Then, a big green robot with a big claw dropped from the sky and landed near our heroes.

"Is that the source of the blocks?" Zoey asked X.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's ready to fight. Are you ready Zoey?" X asked Zoey.

"You bet." Zoey answered cheerfully.

"The weak point is his head, so attack the head." Storm Eagle told them. They nodded.

The battle begins when the robot extended its claw to try to grab Zoey, but Zoey jumped out of the way and gave the robot a good kick in the head really hard. That damages the robot a little bit. The robot jumped high into the air over Zoey and X trying to squash them, but they got out of the way. Storm Eagle fired a blast of wind at the robot's head, damaging it a bit more. The robot extended its claw again, trying to grab Zoey, but she dodges it. X charged up his X Buster until it was fully charged and fired it at the robot's head, damaging it more. Sparks were coming out of the robot.

"Let me handle this." Zoey said.

"Rose Bell, full power!" She shouted her attack phase.

The blast hit the robot so hard, that it blows up, thus ending the battle.

"We did it!" Zoey said cheerfully.

"But why haven't the blocks vanished?" Storm Eagle said in confusion.

Before anyone can answer, a capsule appeared out of the ground.

"Is this the source of the ancient reading?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, it was left by my creator, Dr. Light." X answered.

"You're created by the famous Dr. Light? So he's the reason us Reploids exist today." Storm Eagle said in awe.

X nodded and went near the capsule, like before, the capsule opens and a hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"This capsule contains a new type of body armor. It will reduce damage to your systems by fifty percent. Enter the capsule, X." Dr. Light said and like before, X entered the capsule and light glowed around him, his blue chest is now white, gold, and blue. He stepped out of the capsule. "Wow, I like the new armor. It looks good on you." Zoey said with a smile. X smiled also. "Thanks." Then the blocks exploded, leaving our heroes a way out. "Alright. Let's continue." Storm Eagle said, X and Zoey nodded and they continue their way. They headed down the path which is a cave.

(With the Digimon Tamers)

"Wait, I hear something." Rika halted her friends as she hears something. Then suddenly, three figures emerge from the shadows of the cave. They were X, Zoey and Storm Eagle.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded as she got in a fighting stance. Her friends and Digimon did the same.

Zoey gasped as she saw the three and their Digimon. "Oh my gosh! You're the Digimon Tamers!"

"Wait. You know us?" Takato said, confused.

"Yeah, you're Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon. I watch your show." Zoey said excitedly. The Digimon Tamers looked at her in confusion.

"It's hard to explain. But how did you get here?" Zoey asked in confusion

"Well, we were going to the Digital World for a trip when this purple portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked us in and when we woke up, we find ourselves here." Henry explained. Storm Eagle thought of it and then said "I think I know the answer to your question. I believe Sigma is behind why you were in this world." Storm Eagle said.

"How did you know that, Storm Eagle?" Zoey asked.

Behold he can answer the question; a red metallic tongue appeared out of nowhere and grab Terriermon. He screamed and that screamed caught the heroes' attention. "Henry! Help!" Terriermon screamed. "Terriermon!" Henry gasped. Then a voice was heard. "Nya ha ha ha! X! To save this poor creature, you'll have to make a trade, that girl! I'll be waiting at my lair, if you can make it!" the voice laughed and the red tongue along with Terriermon disappears. "No…" Henry slumped to the ground in disbelief. "Don't worry, Henry, we'll get Terriermon back." Takato assured him. "I'm sorry, X. This is my fault." Zoey looked down. X put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. I don't know why Sigma wants you, but I'll never let him take you. We'll have to fight Sting Chameleon to get Terriermon back." X smiled. Zoey looked up and smiled as well. "Let's go." X said to everyone, they nodded and followed X to path to Sting Chameleon's lair.

To be continued…

Next Time: X and the crew take on Sting Chameleon. And back at Flame Mammoth's lair, X uses the helmet upgrade to break the blocks and he gets the last upgrade from the last Light Capsule.


End file.
